Somewhere Over The Rainbow
by pocoloca
Summary: Pam gets caught in a tornado... and ends up where else? in Oz! Hilarity ensues! Jim/Pam, Dwight/Angela, Ryan/Kelly... some Michael/Jan, i guess. R&R!
1. Not in Scranton Anymore

**Hey guys! This is my first ever The Office fic... i'm so excited! Anywhoo, it takes place somewhere between seasons three and four, after Pam's fireside post-walking-over-hot-coals confession but before Jim breaks up with Karen. Eww.... Karen. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Office OR The Wizard of Oz. I do, however, own Benji. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"C'mon, Benji! Hurry up, boy!" Pam said to the small black Scottish Terrier ambling down the sidewalk behind her. Benji belonged to her friend Melissa from art class, for whom Pam was house-sitting while Mel was in Cuba with her new husband. Melissa lived about a half hour drive outside of Scranton, so Pam was staying there for the two weeks of her friend's honeymoon. It was sort of annoying to have to make that long of a commute to get to work, but hey, that's what friends are for, right?

Although adorable, Benji was a terror. Her first day of house sitting, she'd returned to Mel's place after a stressful day at Dunder Mifflin to find the house almost completely obliterated. It was hard to comprehend how such a big mess from such a little dog. She'd nicknamed him the Tiny Terror. He'd been standing there amongst the debris just wagging his little tail and looking so pleased with himself that Pam had just wanted to kick him out the window.

It wasn't really his fault. She'd forgotten to take him for a walk that morning, so he'd just had a little too much pent-up energy. And she'd been in a bad mood anyways because of all the stuff that was going on at work. Namely, Jim. And Karen. Stupid, dumb Karen who had nothing at all wrong with her to give Pam a reason to hate her, which made Pam hate her just that much more. They were in New York right now, for a job interview. Together. And she was still here in Scranton, all alone, cleaning up pillow stuffing after a hyperactive pooch's rampage.

Anyways, after that little incident, Pam had been diligent about taking the dog out for daily walks. But today, Benji was being more stubborn than usual. He was strolling along down the street when all Pam really wanted to do was get inside out of the torrential downpour. She'd lacked the foresight to wear a sweater with a hood for the walk, believing that her umbrella would be sufficient in keeping her dry. However, the nearly gale force winds had blown the umbrella back on itself about twenty times before she decided to give up altogether.

She didn't see how Benji was so unbothered by the storm. The little dog was soaked, but he still didnt seem all that eager to get back inside. He just strolled along the street as if it were any normal day.

That is, until he saw a squirrel crossing the street. Then the little terror tore off after it, ripping the leash from an unsuspecting Pam's hand before she had time to tighten her grip on it.

"Benji!" she'd called desperately. "Benji come back! Heel, boy! Heel!"

Of course, Benji didn't listen to her.

"Damn it." she muttered. And then tore off down the street after him.

For a dog with suck tiny legs, Benji sure was fast. Pam pelted after him as fast as she could, cursing the little mutt with every stride, but she couldn't seem to get any closer to him. Finally, after about twenty minutes, he seemed to tire out and lay down on the wet grass beside the sidewalk. Pam caught up to him and picked him up, holding him close to her body in an attempt to warm him up. And, of course, to keep him from escaping again.

"Bad dog." she muttered, and turned back in the direction on Mel's house as the torrential rain continued to pour. She was freezing, and all she could think of was getting back to Mel's so she could make some hot chocolate and relax.

What she hadn't realized, though, was that while she'd been chasing Benji, the sky had turned an alarming shade of green, and the wind had picked up substantially. She was practically leaning into it as she fought her way back down the street.

And then, just about three minutes away from the house, she saw it. A large funnel-shaped cloud a few miles away and getting closer by the second. She stopped in shock, a thousand different thoughts running through her head, the first being _Scranton isn't in tornado country._ and the last being _Screw that, RUN!_

And she did. She clutched the little dog to her chest and ran as fast as she could towards Melanie's house. But the tornado was faster. As she got into eyesight of the house, she heard tree limbs snapping behind her. She'd never make it in time!

In desperation, she ran towards Mel's small studio in the backyard. It was safer than the house, anyways. Closer to the ground, with only one window. The key was under the mat. Tucking Benji under one arm, she fumbled for the key, and unlocked the door with shaking hands. Keeping a firm grip on the wriggling, yipping, pooch, she ran to the opposite wall and huddled in the corner.

Her heart was beating like crazy, and it was all she could do to keep a good hold on Benji and keep herself from completely freaking out. She head terrifying noises outside, crunching wood, shattering glass, and shrieking metal, and thought for sure that this was it. She was going to die alone with only an incredibly annoying Scottie for company. Suddenly, there was a moment of calm. She raised her head to see out the single, small window and et some clue of what was going on.

Then she heard shattering glass, felt an immense pain in her head, heard Benji yipping frantically. Then, darkness.

* * *

When Pam awoke, she was still in Mel's backyard studio. But instead of darkness outside the window, she saw sunshine. Really _bright_ sunshine. And instead of stuff breaking, she could hear birds singing. She picked herself up off the floor, and looked around for Benji. He was curled up beside her, asleep.

_Of course_, she thought to herself_, Only the Tiny Terror could sleep through something like that._

She nudged the tiny dog, who yawned, shook himself, then got up and started sniffing around. He made his way to the door, then pawed at it and whined, looking imploringly back at her.

"Alright." She conceded, smiling. Annoying as he was, Benji was growing on her. and of course, she was just happy to have survived that tornado. "Let's go see what's going on."

She opened the door, and was shocked at what she saw.

Instead of the dull suburban landscape that had been outside when she'd entered the studio, she was standing in a beautiful rural setting. It was... well colourful. That was really the only word to describe it. And... bizarre. The trees were oddly shaped and hyper-coloured-green, the sky was an insane shade of blue. There were flowers everywhere, and.... was that a _peacock_ standing next to that tree?

Suddenly conscious of the fact that Benji might try to chase down the bird, Pam looked down at him... and was shocked by two things. The first was that she wasn't wearing what she had been when she had been walking Benji only a few minutes earlier (jeans, a sweater, and a waterproof jacket). Now she was wearing a ridiculous blue dress, and her hair was in pigtails. Even more shocking was the fact that the normally highly-strung Benji was just sitting at her feet, without his leash on, obediently. He'd noticed the peacock, but made no attempt to chase it.

Now Pam thought she really _must_ be either dead or crazy.

Before she had a chance to contemplate her conundrum any further, she noticed a large pink bubble descending from the sky. It reached the ground and popped in a shower of sparkles, revealing none other than Angela, wearing a ridiculously poofy white dress and crown, waving a pink sparkly wand. Her blonde hair fell in ringlets around her usually-angry (but now almost stupidly sweet) face.

"Welcome, newcomer." She said in a melodious voice that hardly sounded like hers at all.

"Newcomer?" Pam asked incredulously. "Angela, it's me, Pam. You know me. What on Earth going on here?"

"Angela? Earth? No, no, no." she giggled sweetly. "My name is Glinda the Good Witch of the North. Welcome to the Land of Oz."

Pam's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she looked down at the small dog who lay obediently at her feet.

"Benji," she said, "We are _soooooo_ not in Scranton anymore."

* * *

**And there you have it. First chappie... done! Love it? Hate it? Either way, send a review my way. Construtive critcism is accepted, but nothing too mean plzz. Next chappie there will be more actual characters. **

**REVIEW, and you shall be rewarded with cookies and shiny things!**


	2. The Scarecrow and the Tin Man

**Heyy! Back for chapter 2! As promised, there's a LOT more of our characters in this one.... and yes, your guesses were right about the idedtity of a certain lovable scarewcrow.... :) ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: See other chappie.**

_"We are soooo not in Scranton anymore."_

Angela smiled. "I have no idea what you're talking about, young lady, but I've got some friends here who want to meet you!" She clapped her hands twice. "Oh, Munchkins! You can come out now! She means no harm!"

Slowly, two diminutive figures poked their heads out from the tall grass. Then they stepped out, and Pam fought back a laugh. It was Ryan and Kelly, but much shorter and wearing crazy costumes. Kelly was wearing a bright purple dress and a huge tiara. Ryan was wearing a neon blue suit and crown.

"Kelly? Ryan? What are you _wearing_?" She asked incredulously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ryan said pompously. "I am Twittermuffin, King of Munchkinland"

"And I am Snookleberry, Queen of Munchkinland. And _hell-oooo_, who are you to talk about my wardorbe, Little Miss Blue Dress. You look about five!"

Pam was at least comforted by the fact that the second part of that sentence sounded like the Kelly that she knew and loved.

"Sorry Kelly.... I mean, Snookleberry."

"That's quite alright!" Ryan interrupted. Kelly still looked livid about Pam's criticism of her outfit. "So... what are you doing here?"

"I have no idea." Pam admitted. "I was walking my friend's dog, and there was a tornado, and I ended up here... in Oz."

"But that's not all you did!" Angela beamed. "Look!"

She pointed to the studio, which was standing a few feet away. More specifically, she pointed _under_ the studio, from where two stockinged feet were protruding.

"Your house landed on top of Meredith, The Wicked Witch of the East!"

"Oh my God!" Pam cried! "I killed Meredith! I'm gonna be in sooo much trouble when I get back!"

"Trouble?" Angela/Glinda giggled. "No, you're not in trouble at all! You see, Meredith has been causing some trouble for the Munchkins. But now that you've killed her, you're a hero! Thats why Snookleberry and Twittermuffin are here! To congratulate you!"

Ryan and Kelly nodded.

"And now... Let's celebrate!"

As if on cue, a disco ball decended from the sky, and confetti came down. Hundreds of munchkins came out from hiding, including, to Pam's amusement, Kevin, Stanley, Oscar, and Jan. They were all super-short and wearing eccentric costumes. Pam giggled.

"Well, this has all been very weird," Pam said, turning back to Angela. "But I really do have no idea what's going on here. How do I get back home?"

"Im afraid I can't help you with that, dearie!" Angela/Glinda said gravely. "But I can give you these awesome shoes!"

From out of nowhere, Angela pulled the most fabulous glittery red shoes that Pam had ever seen.

'Try them on!" she urged.

Pam did. Eagerly. They were a perfect fit.

'Awesome!" Pam cried. 'But... I still really do need to get home."

'Well, I can't give you the answer to that, but perhaps the Wizard can!"

"The Wizard?"

"Yes! The Wonderful Wizard of Oz! He lives in the Emerald City, and he's all powerful! If anyone can get you home, he can!"

'Well, I guess I'm off to the Emerald City then!" Pam muttered.

"One more thing." Angela said. "Watch out for the Wicked Witch of the West. Those are techinically her shoes, and she'll be pretty pissed off that you have them."

'Okay, Emerald City, ask the Wizard, avoid Wicked Witches... got it! See ya later!"

And with that, Pam walked quickly away before things could get any weirder, Benji in tow.

* * *

It seemed like she'd been walking for ages, the sun was high in the sky, and the shoes, fabulous as they were, were sort of hurting her feet. She'd walked for a few miles since this morning when she'd seen some crazy weird trippy versions of people she worked with, and she'd had plenty of time to think about what was going on.

There were only three options, the way Pam saw it. One, it was all just some crazy dream. Two, she was dead and this was heaven. Three, it was real. None of these options comforted her very much, so she'd just pressed on down the strange yellow brick road, humming to herself.

But now she was tired, hungry and in pain. And just when she was wondering how the day could possibly get any worse, it did. There was a fork in the road. Angela/Glinda had never warned her about a fork! Her only directions to the Emerald City had been to follow the yellow brick road! And now there were two roads, and no signs around. Nothing around at all, in fact, except for a cornfield and a lone scarecrow.

Pam sat down in the grass beside the road and cried for a while. This was the worst thing that had ever happened to her. Ever. Worse than tripping over her own feet on graduation day while she was walking across the stage and needing stitches in her lip. Worse than getting fired on her first day of her first job. Worse than her best friend admitting three weeks before her freakin' wedding that he was in love with her. Worse than making totally embarrasing confessions brought on by an adrenaline rush after walking across a bed of hot coals. Worse than said best friend being with someone else when she just _knew _he should be with her instead.

"Oh, Benji." she wailed. "this sucks. This just plain sucks. I'm tired, I'm hungry, my feet hurt, and I'll never find the Emerald City. I don't even know which way to go!"

"... You could try that-away. "

Pam looked around. There was no one there. Still, she could have sworn she'd heard a voice. She looked at Benji quizically. Had _he _suddenly started to talk? _I'm going crazy..._ she thought for the zillionth time today.

"... Or, you could try that-away." the voice said again.

Pam's head whipped around in the direction of the voice. There was still no one there, no one except the scarecrow.

"Who's there?" she asked timidly

"Or, I guess you could try both-aways?" the voice said again. 'No wait... I guess you can't."

Pam heard a chuckle, and the scarecrow raised it's head and looked at her. This, understandably, scared the living daylights out of her and she jumped back. But then she hesitated.

It wasn't a very scary scarecrow at all. In fact, it was kind of good looking. But that wasn't what grabbed Pam's attention about him. It was the look on his face, a goofy, familiar smirk. The face was wrong, made up of burlap and whatever else scarecrows were made of, but the expression was dead on. And there was no mistaking those sparkling blue eyes.

This was most definitely the Oz-ian version of -

"Jim!" Pam cried, running to him. "Oh, Jim, I'm so glad you're here! You have no idea -"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up there little lady!" He said with that wonderfully familiar grin. "Who's Jim? My name is Scarecrow, and I don't believe we've met before."

Pam stepped back. Right. She'd forgotten about that. None of the others had recognized her when she'd seen them here in Oz. But with Jim, she thought it would be different. She had to admit, it hurt a little for him to not recognize her. But she may as well play along with whatever was going on here.

"Sorry." she murmered. 'You reminded me of my... of someone else."

"That's okay." Jim/Scarecrow said good-naturedly. "I guess I don't get many people down this way. Just me and the crows, usually." He sighed. 'Hey. You think you could maybe help me get down from these poles? It's a little uncomfortable, being in this position for years on end. Could ya help me out a little?'

"Of course!' Pam said. Anything for Jim. Even if he did have no idea who she was.

She rushed over to him and untied him from the poles. As she undid the last knot, he toppled forward and she grabbed him. They both stood there for a second, locked in that awkward pseudo-hug, and then Jim/Scarecrow laughed nervously.

'Sorry about that, Miss." he said blushing. "Just a little shaky on my feet."

"That's alright," Pam giggled. Then she looked up at him. "My name's Pam. Pam Beasley. And this is Benji."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Pam Beasley. I'm Scarecrow. But you can call me... um... whatever it is that you called me before, if you want. It was kind of nice."

"You mean, Jim?"

He smiled and nodded. "Jim. Yeah... Jim the Scarecrow. It's got a nice ring to it, dontcha think?"

Pam laughed. It was always so easy to laugh around Jim. 'Yes. Absolutely."

"Anyways, where are you headed, Pam Beasley? You seemed kind of upset before. I've lived in Oz my whole life. Maybe I can be of some assistance."

"I'm going to the Emerald City to see the Wizard. You see, I'm from... well, from somewhere else, and I somehow ended up here with no idea how to get back. So Ang- I mean 'Glinda the Good Witch' gave me these shoes and told me that the Wizard could help get me out of here. And that's where I'm headed!" She'd edited the part with the munchkins out, because it had been just too absurd.

"Wow, that's quite the story!" Jim said, impressed. "Hey, d'you think I could come with you? It's a long way from here to the Emerald City, and your dog here doesn't seem like the best company ever. And besides... I'd kind of like to get a brain if I could."

Of course, Pam would like nothing more. If she had to take this odd journey in this exceedingly weird land, she'd take it with Jim at her side. Even an almost-Jim like this. 'Sure! Let's go!"

They linked arms, skipped a few steps, then looked back to the fork in the roads. Pam leaned towards Jim. "Um... do you have any idea which way we're supposed to be going?"

"I don't have a brain, Beasley, remember?"

Her disappointment that he had no clue either was balanced by her joy that he'd called her 'Beasley.' Just like the real Jim.

"But hey, I hear that dogs have a good sense of direction. How about we let your little pooch here sniff out the right path?"

'It's worth a shot, I guess." Pam conceded. She'd gotten used to going along with Jim's harebrained scemes. "Benji... go!"

And Benji obediently took off like a rocket down one of the paths. Jim looked over at Pam and grinned, and the two linked arms again and skipped down the road after him.

* * *

A while later, Jim and Pam saw a shape on the horizon. A tiny, shiny dot. as they got closer and closer, it got bigger and bigger and more and more shiny. Eventually they reached it. Benji stepped forward and tentitavely sniffed at it, then barked and back away a little.

It was a robot. A robot whom, to Pam's infinite amusement, was shaped exactly like Dwight K. Schrute. It was slumped over in the middle of the path, and it had a sign around its neck that said "TURN ME ON" in big block letters. Jim read the sign, then looked at Pam and shrugged. Then he began to dance seductively around the robot.

"Jim!' Pam giggled, shocked. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Jim said, whilst pelvic thrusting at the Dwight-shaped-robot. "The sign says 'turn me on.' Geez, and they call _me_ the brainless one..."

Pam laughed. 'I actually think the sign means it literally." She poined to a big red power button on the robot's stomach.

Jim stopped dancing. "Oh.'

Pam pushed the button, the jumped back, waiting to see what happened.

The robot sprung to life, looking up at Jim and Pam. He assumed a karate-like defensive stance. "Friend or foe?" He demanded.

Pam chuckled. "Same old Dwight."

"Who's Dwight?" Jim asked, looking at her puzzledly.

"Who's Dwight?" The robot asked, looking at her puzzledly.

Pam sighed. "Nevermind. And to answer your question, we're friends.'

The robot nodded, but still looked suspicious. "What are you doing round these parts?"

"We're on our way to the Emerald City to see the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. I'm going to get a brain, and Pam here wants to find her way back home!"

The robot nodded thoughtfully. "Question: Could I maybe join you on your quest? I'd really like to get a heart. You see, aside from my awesome technological capabilities that come from being made of tin, my operating system doesn't include a heart. I've never felt any emotion at all. My father, Tin Man, told me that emotions are for the weak..."

"And you want to prove him wrong?" Jim asked with such a light sprinkling of sarcasm the robo-Dwight didn't pick up on it. "That's so sweet."

"I never said that!" The Dwight-bot snapped in typical Dwight fashion. "I just want to be the most powerful robot of them all!"

Pam was delighted. Hearing Dwight and Jim (well, sort of) bickering made her feel like she was back at Dunder Mifflin. But if she ever wanted to get back there for real, she;d have to shut the two of them up.

"Alright, guys!" Pam said loudly, cutting them off. " You can come with us, Dwi- er, Mr. Robot. I mean, the more the merrier, right?"

The Dwight-bot looked suspuciously at Jim, who returned an innocent nonchalant glance that made Pam think that Jim, just like his real-life counterpart, was already scheming up ways to mess with him. Then Dwight nodded.

"Great!" Jim said, looking pleased.

"Hey, we can use my built in GPS to get to the Emerald City even faster!" Dwight said excitedly.

"Sounds good to me." Pam said. As much as this fantasy world amused her, she longed to return to just a hint of normalcy.

"Alright... it says to go off the yellow brick road and into the dark scary forest, then through the field of opium poppies, and then we'll get to the Emerald City." Dwight said, reading off the screen on his GPS (which was where his watch would normally be).

"Well, let's go then!" Jim said, turning so he faced a line of dark scary trees a few feet away.

As the three (and the dog), skipped towards the forest, the strangest sense of foreboding came over Pam.

'Guys... I have a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

**And next time we'll meet the Cowardly Lion.... review and tell me who you think its gonna be! and leave a comment! R&R, and i'll try to post chapter 3 ASAP... but school work is killing me at the moment... :(. oh, well, it'll get here eventually!**

* * *


	3. The Lion, The Witch and the Bears?

**Hey there y'all! I'm back, with Chapter 3!! Anywhoo, I've been doing some research for this fic ( i obtained a script of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz thorugh the magic of google), so I will try to put in lines from the movie whenever possible. And I've been checking out some Wizard parodies, such as, as someone saw, "No Place Like Home" which I adore and seriously recommend you check out, in an attempt to make this as legit as possible. Anywhoo, in this chappie, you'll be learning the identity of the Cowardly Lion, and meeting the Wicked Witch of the West. So, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer I do not own The Wizard of Oz, Wicked, "No Place Like Home," the book, the movie, the play, or anything affliliated with the Wizard of Oz. Nor do I own anything to do with The Office. I do, however, own Benji. That is all. All materials used are used out of respect and for entertaiment purposes only.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The trio (quartet, if you conted Benji, trotting along behind them on his short little legs) walked through the dark, scary woods, arms linked, each one as nervous as the next but unwilling to show it.

"It's... uh... pretty quiet in here." said Jim, stating the blatantly obvious to try and start a conversation. Even without a brain, he could imagine scary things in these woods.

"Yeah..." Pam agreed. Sadly, Jim's attempted conversation ended there, and they kept on walking down the path.

Suddenly, they heard a snap over to the left, like a tree branch breaking underfoot.

"Did you hear that?" Jim whispered.

"Yes, I heard it!" Dwight-bot snapped. "I have sonar hearing like a bat. I can hear beet seeds growing in the ground, so I can definitely hear twigs snapping, thank you very much! Did you know that-"

"Ssh!" Pam interrupted. "I think it's getting closer, whatever it is..."

They all listened for a short moment. Even Benji stopped and stood still. Then they heard a grunt, and an "oof!" It sounded too close for comfort.

"What is it?" Pam asked.

"I dunno, but to me it sounded like a lion, or a tiger, or something like that." Jim said rationally. The "oof" had sounded very large-cat-like.

"No, I'm sure it was a bear!" Dwight-bot said. "Don't panic, I'm programmed with all sorts of anti-bear defenses, including bear-spray built right into my arm!" Immediately, a spray can robotically emerged from his right arm. He sprayed a test spray, but strangely enough, only Silly String came out. Jim barely concealed his gleeful giggles. "Damn it, Jim!" Dwight-bot said furiously, immediately suspecting some sort of tomfoolery at play here. "What did you do with my bear spray?"

Jim, consumed with laughter, couldn't answer.

"I'm serious, you dumb scarecrow! You won't be laughing so hard when some giant grizzly uses you as his chew toy!"

Jim's laughter subsided, and he pulled the real can of bear spray from his pocket.

"When did you get that away from him?" Pam asked, impressed.

"When I pointed out a 'Cylon' on the horizon and he looked away." Jim grinned.

"You know, that's pretty smart for a brainless guy." Pam said with a smile.

"Why, thank you." Jim looked extremely pleased with himself for a moment, then froze. "Hey, whatever was around, it's gone now."

Pam, Dwight-bot, and Benji stopped for a moment, listening intently.

"I think you're right." Pam said, relaxing.

"It's because we made so much noise." Dwight-bot said, apparently well-programmed for Bear Trivia. "Bears run away when you make noise, which is why you should always do so when travelling through a forest."

"I really don't think it was a bear, Dwight-bot." Jim said. "By the sound of it, it was a lion or tiger."

"Or bear." Dwight-bot countered annoyingly.

"Lions or tigers!"

"Or bears!"

"LIONS AND TIGERS!"

"AND BEARS!"

"Oh my..." said Pam, bracing herself for a long journey through the forest.

* * *

They'd been walking for about an hour, when suddenly, they heard something in the bushes again.

Panicking at the notion of an imminent bear attack, Dwight-bot immediately turned on his built-in siren and strobe light to scare away whatever bears may have been in the area. Unfortunately, it was extremely loud and bright in the dark forest, so everyone was quite disoriented for a moment.

"Turn it off, Dwight-bot!" Jim shouted, covering his eyes with his straw hands.

"What? I can't hear you! The siren is too loud! Here, I'll turn it off!"

The light and noise stopped, and eveything was silent and pitch black again. It took their eyes a while to re-adjust.

"Benji?" Pam called, having lost the little dog amid the kerfluffle. "Oh crap, guys. I can't find Benji."

"I can switch on my infra-red vision and help you find him." Offered Dwight-bot courtesously.

'No, no." Pam said quickly, dreading anymore technological mishaps. "I'll just feel around in the dark for him." She touched something soft and furry. "Oh, here he is. Benji, come he-"

"!"

Pam screamed, Dwight-bot shouted "BEAR!" and ran away down the path, and Jim jumped protectively in front of Pam.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" shouted Pam.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" shouted Jim.

"!" screamed whatever was standing in front of them, quite girlishly.

"Wait, what?" said Jim confusedly.

"What did you have to do that for?" whined a familiar voice from in front of them.

"Do... do what?" Pam asked breathlessly, her heart still racing from the fright.

"Pull my tail like that. You scared me."

"Scared you? You scared us! Now we don't even know where Dwight-bot went!"

"Here I am!" shouted a disembodied voice from out of the blackness. Suddenly, they saw a light bobbing through the dense shrubbery as Dwight-bot approached with something small and black held at arms length. He approched them, and they blinked as their eyes adjusted once more to the flashlight that now extended from his left arm. "I found your mutt, too." He said, setting Benji down on the ground. "He was up head at the forest's edge. He found the way out!"

"That's great, Dwight-bot!" Pam said enthusiastically. "We're one step closer to the Emerald City!"

"The Emerald City?" asked the newcomer, a Lion that bore a striking resemblance to Andy Bernard. Pam was past the point of being surprised by these lookalikes. She just accepted this sort of thing now, as weird as it was. "Why would you want to go there? It's such a scary place!"

"It's sort of a long story." Jim said. " We're off to see the Wizard. See, Pam here wants to get back home, I'm looking for a brain, and Dwight-bot here wants a heart."

"Aww, that's so sweet."

"Shut up!" Dwight-bot snapped at Andy/Lion, who jumped back in fright, causing Dwight-bot to ask contemptuously; "What's wrong with you? I thought lions were supposed to be brave."

"Not me." Andy said, shaking his head sadly. "I'm a Cowardly Lion. Everything scares me. Even myself!" He shuddered.

"You want courage?" Jim said. "Well maybe you could come with us to the Emerald City. I'm sure the Wizard could give you some Courage."

"I guess I could come with you guys." Andy said nervously.

"Well then let's go!" Pam said. This little group was growing really fast, and she wanted to get back home as soon as possible. 'Dwight-bot, let Benji down so he can show us the way out of here."

Dwight-bot complied, and Benji hurried away down a twisty path, until the group saw light ahead. They got closer and closer to it, and it got bigger and bigger until they stood at the forest's edge, looking out on a feild of red poppies, and beyond it, a cluster of rich green buildings that could only be-

"The Emerald City..." breathed Jim, overwhelmed at its splendour. He had never seen anything other than his field for all his life, so this was impressive, to say the least.

"We're not there yet!" Pam said, still enthusiastic about the fact that her ticket home was in sight.

"Well, then, let's get going!"

He and Pam linked arms and started skipping down the Yellow Brick Road. Then Andy and Dwight-bot joined in too. Pam's heart soared. Here she was, in some messed-up crazy world, but she was beside Jim, and on her way home! Nothing could possibly go wrong...

**MEANWHILE, IN A CASTLE FAR, FAR AWAY:**

The Wicked Witch of the West watched her unknowing victims through a crystal ball. She chuckled to herself.

"Pam Beasley, you have no idea what you're in for. I'll get you yet, my pretty, and your little dog too. You're straw friend, too. He's quite easy on the eyes. But I digress. I'll get those fabulous shoes, and they'll make me irrisistible to any man I want, in addition to making me the most powerful Witch in Oz! Heee-he he he heeee!" She cackled evilly. "And just to make sure you don't reach the Emerald City, I'm going to give you a little treat!"

She chanted a magic spell to activate the opiate in the field of poppies. Any human to breathe it in would immediately get stoned and pass out. Then she settled in to her evil throne of evilness to watch the fun...

* * *

**Soooo, this is pretty much as close to a cliffie as I think I'll get in this fic. Umm... next chappie should be along shortly, but once school starts up again, it may be a while between updates. So, um... yeah. Review, and tell me who you think The Wizard and the Witch are. I think it's pretty obvious, but I want your opinions. Now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWW!!!!**


End file.
